L'amour sans concession
by Lili76
Summary: OS écrit suite à la fin de la saison 2. Attention Spoilers sur les derniers épisodes. Nathalie est une employée modèle, consciencieuse. Elle idolâtre son patron, Gabriel Agreste, jusqu'à être prête à tout pour lui. Et Gabriel en profite sans se douter des sentiments qui animent sa secrétaire.


**Voici un petit OS un peu particulier, sur la relation telle que je l'imagine entre Nathalie et Gabriel.  
** **L'idée m'est venue en voyant les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 2 : ATTENTION SPOILERS pour ceux qui ne les auraient pas vu.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

* * *

Nathalie SansCoeur était une employée que beaucoup qualifierait de modèle.  
Elle enchaînait les heures supplémentaires sans broncher, était toujours partante pour rendre service à son employeur. Au fil du temps ses tâches s'étaient élargies, et elle avait emménagé chez Gabriel Agreste pour être disponible en permanence.

Bien entendu, ses activités s'étaient élargies après la disparition de Emilie Agreste.

Après que sa femme ait disparu, Gabriel avait perdu momentanément la tête, et Nathalie avait été là pour l'aider. Elle avait toujours admiré son patron, et sa fascination ne s'était pas tarie au fil du temps, bien au contraire.  
Même si elle souffrait de la peine de celui qu'elle aimait en secret, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse de la nouvelle situation.

Sa précieuse Emilie hors-jeu, Nathalie l'avait entouré d'attention, se montrant professionnelle et désintéressée. Parfois elle avait un léger pincement au cœur en croisant le regard triste de Adrien, mais elle oubliait vite ses scrupules sous le regard exigent de Gabriel.

Lorsqu'il lui avait révélé tous ses secrets, Nathalie lui avait juré de l'aider. Même si c'était l'aider à faire revenir Emilie, sa rivale.

Elle avait alors protégé le secret de Gabriel, alors qu'il prenait l'identité du Papillon. Elle avait observé son patron reprendre espoir et goût à la vie, alors qu'il affrontait ces deux super-héros adolescents.  
Il avait retrouvé sa hargne et son envie d'en découdre, passant tout son temps avec elle, à lui murmurer tous ses secrets.

Et Nathalie ne s'était jamais sentie aussi importante et aussi vivante.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de doutes sur son engagement. Elle était prête à tout pour voir le regard du styliste s'éclairer, même si c'était à l'idée de revoir sa femme bien-aimée.  
Mais tant qu'elle était absente, c'était elle, Nathalie, qui le consolait et le secondait.

Elle avait suffisamment côtoyé l'épouse adorée pour savoir que Emilie Agreste serait furieuse après son mari. Furieuse que son fils ait été si malheureux et délaissé. Furieuse que Gabriel l'ait mis en danger en ciblant son collège de ses attaques.  
Pire encore, elle serait folle de rage des mauvaises actions du Papillon. Elle ne supporterait jamais que des personnes aient été blessées pour qu'elle puisse revenir parmi les vivants.

Elle comptait au fond d'elle sur la colère de Emilie Agreste. Elle avait été Sainte Nitouche et Nathalie était persuadée qu'elle quitterait Gabriel avec son fils sous le bras sans hésitation lui laissant le champ libre.

Quelque part, Gabriel devait s'en douter. Mais soit il avait prévu quelque chose pour la garder près de lui, soit il ne se préoccupait pas de ce problème, préférant se concentrer sur le principal obstacle : la ramener.

Nathalie n'avait jamais émis d'objections aux plans de plus en plus cruels de son patron. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à le freiner ou à le calmer, même si parfois, elle savait qu'elle le devrait.  
Mais elle avait trop peur que le styliste ne se décide à se séparer d'elle pour oser lui faire part de ce qu'elle pensait.  
Elle pensait que toutes ces actions n'étaient qu'un passe-temps, et que jamais il ne pourrait faire revenir sa femme, même s'il prenait le contrôle de tous les kwamis pouvant exister.  
Elle pensait qu'il devrait refaire sa vie - de préférence avec elle - plutôt que s'ancrer de le passé comme il le faisait.

Et elle pensait en premier lieu que sa femme ne méritait pas une telle dévotion.

Bien sûr, Emilie Agreste avait été une femme magnifique. Bien sûr, elle était une épouse et une mère formidable.  
Et Nathalie pouvait aller jusqu'à dire que Emilie Agreste avait été une actrice talentueuse.

Mais, elle n'était pas la femme exceptionnelle que Gabriel se plaisait à se rappeler. Elle était juste une femme, une femme normale.

En attendant, Gabriel se retranchait dans son repaire, et lançait ses akumas avec une énergie jamais épuisée sur la ville de Paris. Il fomentait des plans toujours plus élaborés pour prendre au piège le chat et la coccinelle, et récupérer les bijoux qui leur donnait leurs pouvoirs.

Et de plus en plus souvent, Nathalie le rejoignait, l'observant alors qu'il contrôlait les pauvres victimes sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu.

Lorsqu'ils avaient mis au point ce plan insensé visant à venir à bout des deux héros si populaires, ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures collés l'un à l'autre à murmurer et à planifier chaque étape.

Nathalie avait espéré le coeur battant que Gabriel se rende compte de son existence, non pas en tant qu'assistante ou que complice, mais bien en tant que femme. Elle espérait voir ses yeux clairs s'illuminer à sa vue, et un sourire adoucir ses traits sévères.

Et puis, le jour tant attendu était arrivé. Le jour où elle se laisserait akumatiser pour lui donner ses pouvoirs. Le jour où le Papillon se montrerait aux yeux des parisiens pour défier les gamins qu'ils adulaient comme des héros.

La première phase de leur plan s'était déroulée parfaitement : la jeune Lila, jalouse, avait suivi les instructions à la lettre, déclenchant la panique, puis une vague d'akumatisations.

Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient apparus, assistés de trois autres gamins, aussi novices qu'eux.

Alors que la partie semblait gagner, le Chat et la Coccinelle lui avaient filé entre les doigts.

Ils s'étaient bien battus tous les deux. Aucuns doutes. Mais Gabriel y avait pensé, et lui et Nathalie avaient prévu un piège.

Cependant, l'illusion avait été percée à jour par la coccinelle et sa fichue chance. Et Nathalie s'était rendue compte avec horreur que l'homme qu'elle admirait tant était en difficultés. Il risquait à tout moment d'être démasqué, devant tout Paris.

Alors, elle avait réagi sans réfléchir, ne pensant qu'à le sauver, lui. Lui épargner la honte d'être arrêté pour ses méfaits. Le protéger, encore et toujours.

Elle avait ouvert le coffre qui contenait les souvenirs d'Emilie, ses biens les plus précieux. Et sans hésitation, elle avait pris le Miraculous du Paon et s'était transformée.

Elle l'avait aidé, l'avait sorti d'affaire.

Il avait une fois de plus échoué, rentrant chez lui humilié et vaincu. Mais toujours libre et anonyme.

Pour la première fois, Gabriel s'était précipité à ses côtés et l'avait enlacée pour la conduire à un siège, inquiet.  
Il avait pris une de ses mains dans les siennes et l'avait regardé attentivement. Pour la première fois, il la regardait elle, directement.

Pour la première fois, quand il lui avait parlé, pour lui dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais du se mettre en danger ainsi, il avait semblé ressentir de la culpabilité.

Alors, Nathalie lui avait souri l'avait rassuré en lui jurant à nouveau fidélité, tout en pensant que finalement, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Même si elle s'était mise en danger.


End file.
